The Mask
by AnonymousFreeLander
Summary: Post HTTYD2 one-shot. Hiccup is going through tough times, but to show his friends certainty, he puts on a mask to hide his feelings. Astrid and Valka, aware of his pain, and they decide to do something about it. The story is actually better than the summary, (I think and I hope) Please read. Quite dark at the start, but no character deaths or violence or anything.


A/N: This is my first ever HTTYD fanfic, and I am so excited! But then again, I am still very nervous about it as well. This was the first time I ever wrote in this style! So please review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"<p>

Hiccup screamed, as he woke up from his nightmare. It has been happening way too many times. He was soaking wet, and he could somehow feel his long gone left foot pain. He covered his mouth with his hand, aware of the rejoining member of the family, his mom. He was in pain. He was in pain in the inside and on the outside as well. Toothless lifts his head and looks in his direction.

It has been a week since the battle with the bewilderbeast. The whole village was torn, frozen, and was in need of serious rebuilding. Rebuilding houses weren't much of a challenge to the Berkians usually, as they have been doing it for the past few centuries. But rebuilding a frozen house in a village where it snows 9 months a year and hails the other 3? That was a challenge.

However, with helps from the dragon's and their fiery breaths, they managed to get at least half of it done and actually managed to finish the statue of Stoick the Vast.

Stoick.

"_A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend._"

It would happen every night. Hiccup was at the point of stage where he was almost afraid of going to sleep, as the too real of a nightmare always seize him.

He remembers every single detail vividly. The fear he felt. The uncertainty. The look of Toothless' eyes. A sight of a still man that he thought could never be still.

He covers his face with his hands, as tears escape his eyes. Toothless is always beside him, giving him a soft nudge, as if trying to apologize for the sin he have committed. This was the only time when Hiccup could show fear, anger, and despair.

He was the chief of Berk now. As a chief, he was supposed to encourage people. Motivate them. Give them hope, not despair. But for now, he breaks down and sobs next to Toothless.

"It's alright bud. I know it wasn't your fault." He says as Toothless nudges him again.

He puts on a mask, a mask that hides his pain, anger, and sadness. A mask that the tribe will look up to. A mask that only he and no one else can wear. A mask that has a fake smile on it.

However, as he falls asleep again, becoming vulnerable to the nightmares once again, he isn't aware of the woman weeping outside his door, silently. Her name is Valka, Hiccup's mother. She on the other hand is very aware of what her son is going through, but something holds her back from opening the door and embracing her son, comforting him. Instead, she sits down, leaning against the door, as silent tears flow down her cheeks.

"_He has a heart of a chief, and a soul of a dragon._"

Sleeping on her husband's bed was something that made her feel lonely than anything else. But the loneliness she could manage. She has been managing it for the past 20 years. What is really bothering her is the fact that her son was in pain.

So what was holding him back?

Was it because even though he is her son, he is still a stranger to her? The only memories she have of him is him being in a crib, nothing else. Not even the first word, first walk, anything. Did she have the right to comfort him when he was at his lowest low? How on Odin's name had she earned Hiccup's trust?

She knew that Hiccup needed someone. Someone that knows him like part of their life. Someone who loves him more than anyone else. Someone to take the mask off of Hiccup. She knew that she wasn't the one. Not yet. She has not earned herself that right yet. She knows she will, but not yet, and she knew that Hiccup needed it now.

But as certain she was about her not being the one to help him, she was certain that she knew who is the one. She knew it was Astrid Hofferson. The only one in the village that knew Hiccup like herself. She can help him. She loves and will love him. If Odin ever creates a soulmate for one, Astrid had to be the one for Hiccup. She knew she had to talk to her, she knew that she would have to do whatever it takes to make them happen.

Meanwhile in the Hofferson resident, a blonde girl is lying on her bed, staring out to the night sky, unable to sleep. Astrid Hofferson, known for her toughness and bravery, was showing fear, uncertainty and softness. Even while helping with the rebuilding of Berk, she would always notice, no matter where he was, him. But not just him, but him broken. He tries his best not to show it, but even a mask crafted at the highest level could fool her.

She wasn't the only one who noticed it as well. Gobber, Hiccup's mentor also noticed it as well. It must have been already tough for him that he lost his dearest friend, whom he surely loved, but to see his apprentice suffer must be too much to take.

But how did she feel? What was she doing? She knew she loved him, and watching him broken was the most painful thing for her to watch. She hadn't felt this scared since she had to wait for days, waiting for Hiccup to wake up from his coma. But why wasn't she helping him like normal lover should do? What did she have to find that told her that she is ready and willing to devote everything for the one she loves?

"_What you are searching for, isn't out there. It's in here._"

She remembers what she herself had told Hiccup a week ago. She covered herself with a blanket from her neck to her toe. She felt like she was sinking into the bed, as thoughts were flooding around her.

She closed her eyes, and went for a journey within herself to find what she was searching for. She knew she had to confront Hiccup. She just didn't know how. She knew who knew though. Hiccup's mom, Valka.

Although week isn't a long enough time for you to get to know someone, Valka to Astrid felt like a person she knew all her life. Maybe it was the resemblance to Hiccup. She knew that she could tell her what to do. She knew that Valka trusted her, and that she would trust her with Hiccup for the rest of her life.

The morning after, the three individual woke up, each distraught and exhausted to the maximum level. Hiccup was ready to put his mask back on, and as he came out of his house, people of Berk greeted him with the always the same way.

"Morning Hiccup!"

Hiccup casually waved his hand, slowly starting to attach a puppet string on to himself, as he starts the day.

The day was very productive, the rebuilding have been going very smoothly, that at this rate, they would be finished within the next 3 days. As the two women bump into each other in the great hall after the day, they immediately know what they have to talk about.

They both start at the same time.

"Astrid-"

"Ma'am-"

They both stopped, letting each other go first. When neither of them continued, they cleared their throat and decided to sit down.

"That's my future daughter in law!" Stoick had once said during her dragon racing. Now, she was sitting with her most likely future mother in law.

"It's about Hiccup." Astrid broke the silence.

Valka simply just nodded, aware of the situation more than anyone else.

"I need you to help him." She requested as she held Astrid's hand firmly. Astrid was shocked at her complete trust within her, that now she had found what she was searching for. All she needed was a push. An assurance.

Although Astrid had found what she was searching for in mere seconds, she still had to ask Valka how to do it.

"Follow your heart. Believe in it. If there is only one I can ever believe, it's yours Astrid." Tears were forming around Valka's eyes, as she continued.

"I don't have what it takes to be what you have to be. Astrid. Only you can do this. You are strong enough for Hiccup. Go Astrid."

Astrid squeezed her hand, and nodded. Before she started to stand up, she was stopped by Valka.

"Before you go, you might want to remember this."

Hiccup was sitting down in the cave within his mother's sanctuary. It was empty yet full, dark yet bright as the light of the aurora filled the cave, and it was lifeless yet it was filled with the feeling of family he felt when his dad and mom danced in here. He was trying to relive that moment again, no matter how weak that feeling might be.

He knew he wouldn't be disturbed, as no one but him and his mom knew the exact location of the cave. Everybody would have been busy celebrating as they are near finishing the rebuilding of the village. So it came as a surprise when he hears wings flapping and footsteps nearing him. He looked behind him to see Astrid.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked confused. How did she find him? Then he saw Skullcrusher, not Stormfly behind her and figured it out.

"Finding the one I love." Astrid replied, and it automatically made Hiccup blush. "The real question is, where have you been?"

As he was putting his mask back on, without having to move his fingers or arms, Astrid made him remove his mask.

"Trying to feel closer to my dad." He replied, and this time, Astrid didn't have to ask him what happened.

She didn't do anything but sit down right next to him and cuddle as she rest her head on his shoulders. Hiccup breathed in her scent, for the first time in what it felt like an eternity. He breathed in deep, closing his eyes and making him shiver from what he hasn't felt for days. Relaxation.

"You should have been here Astrid." Astrid didn't do anything but simply listen to him.

"You should have seen them together. They were so happy, so perfect. And that made me happier than I ever was in my entire life. It breaks my heart that it only lasted for few minutes." Tears were falling from his eyes, and flowed down his cheek. But Astrid still didn't do anything but listen, because that's what her heart was telling her to do.

"How do you become someone that great?" He remembers saying it at his dad's funeral. "How do you deserve someone that great? How do you deserve a love like that? How do I deserve you?" Hiccup looked down at Astrid's face, looking right into her eyes. She did the same, her eyes starting to moist as well.

"Hiccup." She started. "You are the greatest man I have ever known. And I know that this phrase has been used too many times before, that it is almost meaningless, but there is no other way I can ever put into words how I feel about you and what you are. You have to let him go, Hiccup." Tears were flowing down her cheeks as well.

"That's what your father would want. That's what everybody wants. Being a man like your father, is a very tough job. Extremely hard. But you have the potential to be someone even greater than him. But first, I need you to trust in yourself, and let him go." Astrid put her arms around Hiccup and he buried his face on her shoulder.

"I know it's easier said than done, but it is the only way Hiccup." They remained still, as they embraced each other, with nothing stopping or interfering them. Nothing stopped their tears from flowing, and nothing stopped their affections toward each other.

After few more minutes, they stopped hugging, and stared into each other's eyes. Many say that eyes are the windows to one's soul, and both of them silently agreed.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He said softly, almost whispering.

"For being yourself, Hiccup. Which you haven't been doing the past week." Hiccup chuckled as he pulled her in, and she leaned against his chest.

They were enjoying the silence, until it was broken by Astrid whistling the tune that was too familiar to Hiccup.

Hiccup's widened eyes looked down at her, as she continued to whistle. When she sat up, and continued whistling until the part was over, Hiccup was just staring at her.

After a while of silence, Astrid said, "You know, I can't sing this duet by myself."

Hiccup was shocked, silent and dead still. He knew exactly what this song meant. He knew where it had been sung, and who sang it last. He stood up and turned around, and for a moment Astrid's heart sank. But then almost as a whisper, Hiccup started to sing:

"I will swim and sail on savage seas,

With never fear of drowning.

And gladly ride the waves of life,

if you will marry me…"

Astrid stood up as well, as he continued.

"No scorching sun

nor freezing cold

will stop me on my journey,

if you will promise your heart and love,

and love me for eternity…"

Astrid stepped towards him and guide his arms around her.

"My dearest one my darling dear,

your mighty words astound me.

But I've no need of mighty deeds

when I feel your arms around me."

"But I would bring yo rings go gold,

I'd even sing you poetry,

and I would keep you from all harm,

If you would stay beside me."

"I have no use for rings of gold,

I care not for your poetry.

I only want your hand to hold"

"I only want you near me."

The song was not fast as it was when his father and mother had sung it, instead it was slow, full of passion, affection and love. As they both sang in harmony, they looked into their eyes, yet their bodies close to each other as much as possible.

"To love to kiss to sweetly hold

For the dancing and the dreaming

Through all life's sorrows and delights

I'll keep your laugh inside me

I'll swim and sail on savage seas

With ne'er a fear of drowning

And gladly ride the waves of life

If you will marry me"

They held still, just staring at each other. Soon, their eyes closed, and the distance between their lips was gone as they became each other.


End file.
